Twists
by EnchantmentWithFusion
Summary: A story involving the many lives and loves of the All My Children characters. Chapter 5 Please R/R
1. Twists 1

Author's Note: I am not affliated with ABC, or All My Children in any way. Anything to do with the characters in no way reflects the people that play them.  
This is my first attempt at writing an All My Children Fan Fiction. I would appreciate any reviews. However, please don't be too mean, but constructive criticism is welcomed.  
  
Greenlee du Pres walked into the office of her company Fusion with a scowl on her face. Simone Torres looked at her and smiled.  
"Problems?"  
Greenlee scowled even more. "Oh Simone. You get such a pleasure out of my suffering don't you?"  
"No. Greens I really want to know what's wrong," Simone smiled.  
Greenlee sighed. "Carlos broke up with me last night."  
"Oh..."  
"Is that all you have to say?"  
"Well, we all knew it was coming."  
"Who's we?"  
"Oh Mia, Kendall, your mother..."  
"Okay, leave my mother out of this."  
"Fine," Simone said and walked out of the room. Greenlee sat down at her desk, put her hands on her head, and grunted.  
  
Mary Smythe sat in the bar at the Valley Inn drinking a martini when her daughter's boyfriend, Carlos, walked in.  
"Carlos!" Mary greeted. "How lovely to see you? But... shouldn't you be working on some air conditioner? It is quite hot in this town."  
Carlos glared. "Mary. Do not talk to me. You know nothing about me!"  
"Oh I know all about you, poor boy."  
Carlos sighed and walked out of the bar. Mary smiled, until she heard a voice behind her.  
"Wait til Greenlee hears about your little scene here."  
  
Erica Kane sat at her desk at her cosmetics company, Enchantment. She pondered over sales charts and surveys when there was a knock at the door.  
"Yes?"  
The door opened and Erica smiled.  
"Tad. What are you doing here?"  
Tad Martin stood at the door. "Opal asked me to come by and see how you're doing."  
"But... why couldn't Opal come by and see me herself?" Erica inquired.  
Tad laughed. "Okay... you caught me. She didn't ask me to come over. I came over to see you myself."  
"But why?"  
"Can't I come see an old friend?"  
"Yes... well of course... but, it's just not like you." Tad shrugged and smiled.  
"Well... I have something to tell you."  
"What?" Erica asked. 


	2. Twists 2

AN: Sorry these chapters are short. I'm trying to make it like the show itself with multiple storylines going on at once.   
  
Mia Saunders walked into the Fusion office and found Greenlee with her head down on the desk.   
  
"Must've broken up with Carlos," Mia said.  
  
Greenlee raised her head. "Bite me."  
  
"Ooo. Well, at least you now know how it feels to be dumped."  
  
"Who says I was dumped? Maybe I dumped him!"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"God! Why is everyone out to get me today!" Greenlee exclaimed and stormed out of the room, nearly knocking Liza Colby down.   
  
"Woah!" Liza said. "What's her problem?"  
  
"Men," Mia explained to her sister.  
  
"Oh... so finally you two have something in common."  
  
Mia looked shocked. "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Liza just chuckled and walked away.  
  
"Liza!" Mia chased after her.  
  
Mary turned around to find Kendall Hart standing behind her.   
  
"Excuse me Kendall?"  
  
"I just saw what you pulled with Carlos," Kendall said. "And just wait til I tell Greenlee about it. Why can't you just be happy that she's found someone."  
  
"Why should I listen to you? Isn't your life a total reck?"  
  
Kendall glared at Mary. "You don't know anything about me Mary."  
  
"I know you want love from your mommy. And I also know... you'll never get it," Mary chuckled, got up from the table and left. Kendall stood speechless.   
  
"Tad!" Erica exclaimed. "What is this all about?"  
  
"You know what it's about Erica. I know you have feelings for me just like I have feelings for you," Tad sadi seductivly.  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
"Oh don't deny it Erica. I see the way you look at me every time I pass by."  
  
"What?! Tad you're out of your mind."  
  
"No I'm not! You want me and I want you so let's just get it over with!" Tad called out and ebraced Erica. Suddenly, the door opened. 


	3. Twists 3

Simone was sitting at her desk when Mia walked back in.   
  
"Hey, have you seen Greenlee today?" Mia asked.   
  
"Yeah... she's on the warpath," Simone replied.  
  
"I don't blame her. I mean, no one had faith that the relationship she had with Carlos would last, but still, she shouldn't be that upset over it. It wasn't like her relationship with Leo."  
  
"True. But you know how Greenlee is. She overreacts about things all the time."  
  
"Well at least I know how you two feel about me now," Greenlee said storming into the office. Mia and Simone looked at each other and sighed.   
  
"Why don't you take the day off Greenlee?" Simone said.  
  
"Why? So you can have the run of the office? Nope, not happenin' Simone. I'm not leaving until we're done with work today or Kendall gets here. Which reminds me, where is Kendall?"  
  
"Kendall?" Jackson Montgomery asked as he came up behind his fiancee's daughter. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Kendall turned around. "Jackson? Oh, everything is fine. Just Mary Smythe being a bitch again."  
  
"Wow. You sound like your mother."  
  
"Well, that's one thing that my mother and I have in common. A hatred towards Mary Smythe."  
  
"But why do you hate her?"  
  
"She treats Greenlee like dirt. I don't like to see my friends treated that way."  
  
"I thought you and Greenlee were just business partners."  
  
Kendall grimaced. "Yes well... that's what she tells everyone. But really we are close friends."  
  
Jackson nodded. "I see. Well, can I buy you a drink?"  
  
Kendall looked at her watch. "Oh god, I'm supposed to be at work right now. I'll take a rain check Jackson. Thanks." Kendall rushed out while Jack shook his head.  
  
"Tad?" Bianca said coming into Erica's office. "What are you doing with my mother?"  
  
Tad turned around and blushed. "Nothing Bianca. I was... just on my way out." Tad rushed out of the room.   
  
"Mom?" Bianca asked.  
  
"Yes Bianca?" Erica answered, straightening out her dress.   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Oh nothing sweetie. What do you need?"  
  
"Just bringing by some more statistical information."  
  
"Great. Just great. Well, thank you sweetie but I do need to be getting back to work now. So... how about we meet up for dinner at my place?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Great. See you then." Erica showed Bianca out and then sighed deeply.  
  
"What if Jackson ever found out about what Tad just did?" Erica thought to herself and then stood up quickly and rushed out the room. "BIANCA!" 


	4. Twists 4

Kendall walked into the Fusion office and recieved glares from her three main co-workers.  
  
"Oh, give it up. Like you three have never been late for work before," Kendall said moving to her desk.   
  
"Not when we have a meeting to discuss the take down of Enchantment," Greenlee stated coldly.  
  
"Are we really sure we want to do this?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yes!" Greenlee replied. "Erica Kane will come down as cosmetics queen. Her company will be ruined."  
  
"Kendall?" Simone said. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Kendall sighed. "Yes. We should get started."  
  
Jackson sat down at a table in the Valley Inn Bar and thought things over. Ever since he had gotten shot, things were going very quickly qith his engagement with Erica. He loved her deeply, but did he really want to move this fast?  
  
"Jackson?" A voice brought him out of his daze. Ana Devane stood in front of him.  
  
"Ana. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm meeting David for lunch. Since Leora was born, we haven't really had a night out, and since I'm going to be stuck at the station tonight, I thought lunch would be the next best thing."  
  
"But who's watching Leora?"  
  
"Aidan and Maggie," Ana giggled. "Originally it was just going to be Aidan but we thought he could use some help."  
  
Jackson chuckled. "May I offer to buy you a drink while you're waiting?"  
  
"That'd be lovely."  
  
"Two scotches please," Jackson called over to the bartender.   
  
Erica barged into Bianca's office. "Bianca... there's no need to tell anyone about this okay? Especially your Uncle Jack."  
  
"Mom. Don't worry," Bianca said.   
  
"Well... I just want to make sure you understand that I have no feelings for Tad Martin at all."  
  
"I didn't think you did."  
  
"Okay... well... I'll leave you to your work."  
  
Erica left and Bianca laughed. "Oh mom," she said to herself. "You just fall in love way too easily." 


	5. Twists 5

(Author Note: In this story, Leora hasn't died yet and I'm not sure if she will.)  
  
Liza walked into the office of Fusion.   
  
"What is this?" she asked. "A meeting? Was I not invited?"  
  
"Sorry Liza," Greenlee said. "It was an impromptu meeting. We're just discussing out plans for our take over of Enchantment."  
  
Liza chuckled. "You really think we can take over Enchantment right now?"  
  
"Well, we know it'll take some time but..."  
  
"Some time? Greenlee it'll take more than time. Erica Kane has worked for years at building her company. We've been working for less than a year."  
  
Mia broke in. "My sister. The pessimist." Liza glared.  
  
"You two! Just stop! Thought you guys mended the old fences!" Greenlee exclaimed.   
  
"Mia and Liza mend fences?" Simone laughed. The three other Fusion women stared at her.   
  
"Kendall," Greenlee said. "You're being quiet. What? Thinking about Michael?"  
  
"Michael is history Greenlee," Kendall said not turning around to face the other women.  
  
"Yeah. Heard that one before. Listen, we need to start thinking up ideas that could make us more popular than Erica Kane and Enchantment," Greenlee said. Kendall sighed.  
  
  
  
"David should be here by now, shouldn't he?" Jackson asked Anna.   
  
"Yeah. He's probably hung up in traffic or something," the Pine Valley Police Chief replied.   
  
"Anna... please don't take this offensively or anything but... why stay with David after all the suffering he has caused you?"  
  
"Oh Jackson. I don't know. I just love the man."  
  
"Understandable. But still... after all he's done and after the stuff came out about what he did to Maria Gray. It's just too much."  
  
Anna nodded. "Yes. It is. But he's Leora's father. And... I do love him with all my heart. But, there's still that side of me that can't trust him. And that's why we haven't remarried."  
  
"Wow. What a happy couple," David said walking in to the bar.   
  
Erica sat back down at her desk and was doing work for Enchantment when there was another knock at the door.   
  
"Can't I get some work done here?" she said to herself. "Who is it!"  
  
The door opened. "Hello Erica," the man said. Erica gasped. Standing before her was Michael Cambias. 


End file.
